Doce Reencontro
by Sharon Apple
Summary: 10 anos depois de um exílio voluntário, uma Mylene mais pensativa volta a Macross 7 e tem uma surpresa. MyleneXGamilin.


Depois de um longo hiato, estou de volta... Inspirado na musica da Rita Lee "Ando meio Desligado".

Disclaimer: Fic sem fins lucrativos... É só para extravazar...

* * *

10 anos longe de Macross 7. 10 anos depois daquela noticia fatídica.

_- Estou indo embora. A Fire Bomber acabou. – Basara foi saindo sem qualquer explicação como de praxe, deixando os 3 boquiabertos. Mas Mylene não iria deixar barato dessa vez. Ela já estava cansada daquelas "crises" dele._

_- Como assim? Qual é o motivo agora? Qual parte do "nós somos uma banda" você ainda não entendeu?_

_- Nós fomos... E eu não estou interessado na fama. Já devia saber disso. – Ficou parada na calçada. Catatônica._

_- Ele só precisa de tempo... – Tentou emendar Ray. Aquilo lhe subiu a cabeça... Não por Ray, mas por Basara e sua freqüente inconstância. Se ele quer se foder, que vá sozinho, mas não leve os outros junto._

_- Tempo? E a nossa paciência tem que ser ilimitada? Não acha muito estranho Basara sempre precisar de um tempo? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

E Basara simplesmente os abandonou a própria sorte. Nem mesmo Ray teve notícias dele. E como o show não podia parar tentaram levar a Fire Bomber até onde deu. Mylene queria morrer dois anos mais tarde, quando de comum acordo se separaram. Basara era a alma da banda inquestionavelmente e sem ele, eles eram mais uns em busca de um lugar ao sol. O que machucava a todos era o fato de todos eles haverem dedicado um tempo considerável naquela empreitada e Basara num de seus chiliques existenciais implodiu absolutamente todo aquele trabalho e tudo o que foi conquistado naqueles 5 anos, fazendo cada tomar um rumo diferente. Ray finalmente casou-se com Akiko, ajudando-a com a descoberta de novos talentos espalhados pelo Universo. Veffridas voltou a ser lutadora de vale-tudo. E Mylene ficou literalmente órfã daquela rotina de ensaios e shows, que a faziam ser mais que uma garotinha pronta para casar como queria sua mãe. A dissolução da Fire Bomber lhe doía na alma.

Com o peito aberto comprou uma passagem só de ida por algum tempo para alguma das outras naves Macross. Miria não se conformava em vê-la partir sem que a filha estivesse casada, mas felizmente Max foi quem deu o apóio do qual ela precisava, aquele empurrãozinho que faltava para que ela decidisse de vez em construir por si só seu caminho. Decidiu recomeçar sua vida em Macross 3 e cinco anos depois foi para Macross 10. E agora estava de volta para uma visita rápida, pois no mês seguinte, estava de malas prontas para Macross 5.

Será que Basara ainda estaria em Macross 7? Parou por um momento. Basara que se fodesse! Que morresse aquele infeliz! Ela também nunca mais ouviu falar nem teve noticias dele e não acreditava que seu cérebro ainda tinha a capacidade de pensar naquele imbecil, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Respirou fundo. Não tinha vindo de tão longe para remoer-se nem lamentar o passado. Saiu da estação e alugou um carro. Sentia saudades daquele café. Seus doces favoritos, aqueles sabores tão familiares. Sentou-se folheando uma revista de moda. Quando ergueu seus olhos, eles imediatamente reconheceram uma figura familiar. Não acreditou quando o viu e seus olhos fitaram cada parte daquele homem que conversava alegremente com seus colegas numa mesa mais adiante.

A única perceptível mudança era o corte de cabelo. Sempre achou que aquelas pontas laterais o faziam parecer um diabinho! De resto o mesmo homem alto e bem mais másculo. Ao que parecia, ele perdera sua costumeira timidez. No ponto. Sempre achou que o principal empecilho de Gamilin fosse aquela timidez quase infantil quando conversava com mulheres.

Quando menos esperou, sentiu-se observada por aqueles olhos e enrubescendo em seguida. Ele apenas mediu-a, pediu licença aos amigos e foi até ela.

- Gamilin!

- Mylene-san! – Ela se levantou e ele a cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto. Desde quando aqueles olhos tinham o poder de deixá-la nua?

- Pode sentar, fica a vontade! – E assim começaram uma deliciosa conversa. O entrosamento continuava o mesmo. Tinham os mesmos gostos, muita similaridade de opiniões. Parecia tudo tão perfeito! Porque diabos os dois não estavam juntos? Percebeu que ele reparava demais em suas mãos e não tardou a perguntar-lhe o que já estava cansada de ouvir.

- Ainda não se casou? – Ela revirou os olhos. Ele sorriu divertido. Será que ninguém percebia o quanto ela ficava sem graça com essa pergunta capciosa?

- Não... Todo mundo me atormenta com isso... Ainda mais na casa dos 30...

- Não é a única. – Sua boca foi mais ousada e ele não conseguiu conter a informação.

- Sério? Você também não se... casou? – Ela reparou nas mãos dele. Nenhum aro dourado ou prateado.

- Não... Sou atormentado por muitos também. - Ele deu um sorriso triste e ela viu a profunda tristeza que olhos dele carregavam mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Percebeu o quão tola foi em se arrastar por Basara, influenciada pelos delírios de sua cabecinha adolescente! Para Basara, ela era a _pirralha _e nada mais. Só que ele se esqueceu que mesmo as pirralhas crescem e via de regra se transformam em lindas mulheres. Gamilin sabia disso e sempre esteve para ela, mas teve que suportar calado a rejeição dela perante a proposta de casamento que ele lhe fizera. Para ele, Mylene era tudo. Um anjo de cabelos róseos e olhos de esmeralda que ele verdadeiramente amava com todas as suas forças. Era tão óbvio e Basara, ou não queria ver ou realmente era um imbecil. Devido à recusa dela, ele fechou seu coração e continuaria a deixá-lo fechado. Era homem de uma mulher só. Se confortaria com o fato de ter tentado e guardaria consigo o lindo anel que não teve coragem de devolver.

Ela também _sabia_ que ele sempre esteve para ela e percebeu como fora tola em correr atrás de alguém que só estava preocupado em que o Universo ouvisse a sua canção. Cansou quando viu que todos os seus esforços na tentativa de fazer Basara ver que Mylene era uma mulher não haviam surtido o menor dos efeitos. Esse baque a fez mudar. Era uma nova mulher e iria atrás de quem lhe quisesse bem. De todos os homens com quem se relacionara, nenhum chegava aos pés do piloto e desde então vinha alimentando a idéia de conquistar Gamilin havia um longo tempo. Agora com ele exalando uma sensualidade até então desconhecida, a oportunidade era tentadora. Decidiu arriscar. Roçou seus dedos pelo rosto dele. Ele fechou os olhos ao sentir a suava carícia e ao abri-los, ela viu o semblante dele mudar bruscamente.

- Mylene-san... Você sabe o quão perigoso é esse jogo. Eu não quero me machucar de novo. – Com o olhar duro, ele tirou delicadamente a mão dela, pousando-a no tampo da mesa.

- Eu não espero que me perdoe. Só quero te mostrar que aquela garotinha que você conheceu ficou para trás e agora ela precisa do mesmo homem que sempre esteve ao lado dela, mas que ela não deu nenhum valor. – Com os olhos cheios d'água, ela se levantou e por cima da mesa, o pegou pela camisa e o beijou, pouco se importando com as reações alheias. Há muito ela não tinha que dar satisfações a ninguém. As resistências dele cessaram. Iria aproveitar mais um pouquinho daquela boca máscula. Se separaram para tomar ar. Ela se levantou com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto e colocou um pedaço de papel dentro do bolso da camisa dele, indo embora do lugar. Deixaria agora que ele viesse a ela por livre e espontânea vontade. Ele sentou-se novamente na cadeira estupefato, sentindo o calor daquele contato. Abriu o papel, sorrindo.

_Eu só quero que você me queira... Kizaki__. _


End file.
